


Him

by ryucreates



Series: Drabbles cause im tired and writing [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Its implied, M/M, Mentions of Death, and kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryucreates/pseuds/ryucreates
Summary: another english assignment im throwing into the void ))))
Relationships: stalker/detective
Series: Drabbles cause im tired and writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019890





	Him

He’s. . . I’m not sure how to describe him, he’s always there, you know? Just. Ever present, always in my mind. I know it’s crazy- I know, I know, I know- but he takes up everything  up there, yeah? Everything. It’s all his. All his.  It’s always been his, too- ever since I first met him, that day, that lovely day.

I wasn’t prepared,  originally , oh no- he had the worst timing really, but I suppose that’s what kickstarted it- the feelings, you know? Everything about him. He came in and ruined  all my plans, but I couldn’t help but feel. .  . elated.  Fickle how that is, don’t you think? Here comes in a dashing stranger,  everything I’d ever dreamed of, just to mess  all of my experiment up. It was heartbreaking, I suppose, but then I  actually looked at him. He didn’t know what he was doing, really- I couldn’t fault him, not at all.

I’ve never faulted him, I swear- even when he messed up more things for me, ruining my experiments, foiling my plans- he was trouble as soon  as I met him, I tell you. And yet, I love him.  I see the look on your face- it's true! It’s all true! I love him! 

It’s all for him, it’s always been for him- since the first meeting I’ve just been doing this for him, don’t you see? Don’t you understand? Doesn’t it click in your brain, like it did so many others? It’s all for him, all for him, only for him, no ne for you- none for me even, and I’m the one doing it, ha! 

He did this to me- some witchcraft, some magical effect he has- it drives me mad! It’s all for him and yet it’s not me doing it, it’s him, he wants it, he keeps coming back, he wants it, so  I bring it to him- and now you sit here telling me he never did?

You’re lying, you’re all lying- he wanted it, he wouldn’t have chased me otherwise, wouldn’t have come, wouldn’t have done any of it- you just want me to stop, don’t you? You just se e something you don’t like, something that makes you unhappy, and you try to put a stop to it, don’t you?

He loves it, he loves me- I won’t take your silly chemicals, won’t listen- I'm right. I made it all for him, and he followed it- he followed me. 

I set up the trail just for him, don’t you know? It was all for him, the people, the locations- I know all about him, you  see? I didn’t know him at all the first time, but I learned. I learned about him, all about him- his favorite color is green, but his e yes are gold- mine are green, don’t you see? I changed  them, I changed my eyes for him- I changed everything for him.

I planned it all, you know- the maze, the building- I learned how to build things, just for him- just to pull out his true self. He kept going in, isn’t that sweet? He kept on, so loyal, so hardworking- the perfect man. I  couldn’t let him go.

He’s everything to me, you  know? All my art, all my exhibits, my experiments- they're all for him. I did it all for him.

I found his favorite type of person- I found her, I found him- I found whatever suited him, and I became it- sure, someone died, a couple did, but. . . it was all worth it. It was all worth it to see that look on his face- the love in his eyes, it was meant to be!

He’s the one, always has been, always will be- my subjects may not know it, they never will, they’re all gone now, but they were all for him- the art I’d make- he owns a pottery shop, did you know? 

Downtown Houston, that’s where it is.

I’ve been there, it’s all after him.

All in his style.

He doesn’t know it yet, God, what a surprise that will be, won’t it? I changed it all for him- he'll be so excited, so happy- he'll love it. He’ll follow me like a lovesick fool- that's what he is! That’s what I am, I’m in love- I'm so in love, I’m doing it all for him-

He just doesn’t know  me yet.

But I know he’ll love  me .

After all, what’s a few lives lost for the price of love?


End file.
